


Hado i philinn!

by Quente



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helm's Deep: Rain. Nightshoots. Pre-Dawn. Gold elven hair, pale elven flesh and frustrated dirty man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hado i philinn!

The stone parapet in front of Viggo was wet and reflected the lighting rigs. He ran his finger across one of the stones - caressed it, perhaps. He and the stone were old friends at this point. Two months into Helm's Deep, and there was no foreseeable end to the rain, the darkness, the sensation of rusting into his ringmail.  
"It's always darkest right before dawn," Viggo said, half to himself.

They were all waiting for the cue, and then Viggo would bellow out "Hado i philinn!" and the Elves beside him would fire arrows. Over and over again.

"Do you ever get sick of staring into the darkness?" said John, on his knees next to them.

"Darkness? All you can see is the rock in front of you," said Orlando, and patted John's helmeted head.

"Laddie, I'll have you remember that I'm not actually this short," said John in a grumbling tone, "and I'll be glad to remind you if you keep that up -"

"Quiet!" Viggo usually found their banter amusing, but at this time in the morning their words echoed with a particular hollowness.

"Yes, O my King." Orlando stuck out his tongue and made a lewd noise.

"I really hope that makes the final cut of the movie," said John, and grinned.

"What, you want to watch my tongue on extra slow motion?" Orlando replied. He stuck his tongue out again and waggled it slowly.

"Your fangirls would appreciate that, I'm sure," John snorted.

Not just fangirls, Viggo thought, glancing sideways. The lights made Orlando's wig, slick with rain, reflect white-gold. Orlando wore the wig in most of Viggo's fantasies. After all, it was what Viggo had to work with after months of running, fighting, canoeing, swimming, climbing, riding beside him.

And Helm's Deep was the closest they'd worked together yet.

In the early mornings when he'd stumbled back home, Viggo's brain was full of Orlando. He had a fantasy for every corner of Helm's Deep. In one (Viggo used this one first, when he was tired and curled up on his bed, mind still full of the night), Orlando was seated on the stone in front of him so that Viggo could lean down and take him deep, deep into his mouth. Orlando's slenderly muscled legs would be around his torso, gripping as Orlando leaned back into space. His final yell as he came would echo around the comb like the Deeping Horn. Sometimes in this fantasy the entire cast was watching, especially Bean. But sometimes they were alone with nothing but wind and rain and darkness.

In another one, Orlando was naked and splayed on his stomach across the long flight of stairs that lead to the keep - and that's where Viggo would take him, their skin pale in the darkness as the rain covered them both in warm rivulets.

"Hey, we're on," Orlando said, and poked him back into awareness with the end of his bow.

"And - action!"

Clamor rose up from the Orcs below, and rain was augmented by gusts from the sprinklers above.

"Hado i philinn!" Viggo screamed, as if all the frustration of months and months of wanting could be expiated in one fierce bellow.

"And - CUT!"

Viggo leaned his head onto the stone in front of him and prayed for dawn.


End file.
